The Boy I Once Loved
by Addicted2Alison
Summary: Mainly a Chrissy story and my first story on so please read and respond!There are also two complete sequels and one more in progress but I'll wait and see how people respond to this. Read and enjoy!
1. Bad News

Did you ever know a boy named Kellen Ryan? Didn't think so. Well, a young Seaver once knew him and when he comes back into her life, well...

1: Bad News

It was nice-just the six of them: Jason, Maggie, Mike, Carol, Ben, and Chrissy were huddled around the house of Jason and Maggie. Mike's wife Kate was at home, tending to their children. Carol was in town on business, Ben's fiancee was back at their place in California. As for Chrissy's love life... She was still waiting for Mr.Right-or Mr.Right-Now as her friend Susan liked to kid.

It was early April and slightly warmer for Seattle. A rain had fallen eariler and the ground had been slighlty damp when the kids had come home. Jason had clutched at his chest, laughing and saying, "well, well, what a sight! Are all four of my children here or am I dreaming?"

Maggie, always practical and down-to-earth, shook her head and pulled her four kids into a tight bear hug, the five of them tripping and falling to the floor, all laughing hysterically. Maggie had made a meal of spagehtti and meatballs, which they downed with a few bottles of wine. "Should we trust Chrissy with this delicacy?" joked Mike, playfully running the bottle through his hands across the table in the living room.

Chrissy playfully messed up his hair, grinning all the while. It had been a good idea to leave dear old San Francisco behind-even if it was just for now. She really needed a break.

It was quarter to eleven when they heard the sharp chime of the doorbell. Looking startled, Jason said, "I wonder who could be here at this time of the night."

"I'll get it" said Chrissy. She pushed her wine glass away and stood up from the table, stretching her arms abover her head.

This time someone knocked. "I'm coming" she said, crossing the room on legs that felt like lead. She slid the bolt back and slowly opened the door. She gasped.

A man in a police uniform stood there. But that wasn't why she had been startled. It's one thing to find a police officer at your parents house at nearly eleven, but when that person was a part of your life-not to mention, a part that no one knew- well, that was almost too much.

The man too was startled. He'd seen the last name and his heart and skipped several beats. It had been so long, so long...

"Can I help you?" Chrissy finally asked, feeling knots in her stomach, though she wasn't sure if it was due to the cop at the door, or the fact that he was Kellen Ryan, her first true love.

"My name is Deputy Ryan. I'm sorry to be the one to bring you this news." At the sound of Deputy and sorry to be the one to bring you this news, Jason had moved from the couch to stand behind his youngest daughter.

"Are you Mr.Jason Seaver?" the man at the door asked.

Jason nodded. "I am. Please, come inside." He did so, though with great relcutance. He looked at the empty plats and glasses and wished that he was anywhere else-anywhere. "What brings you here?"

"Um... Are you familiar with a Luke Brower?" He knew he had struck a nerve, the looks that crossed the faces of the people in the room proved it.

"Yes. Why? Is he in some kind of trouble?" Again, the Deputy shifted nervously. It wasn't just being in the same room with Chrissy Seaver that was doing this to him-though that was a good deal of it, he knew it and couldn't deny it.

"No, sir. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but, he's dead." A wine glass fell from the table, shattering instantly.

"What?"

"His body was found at his home, just 10 miles from here. It looks like a homicide." He sighed and shook his head. "We are doing everything we can to figure this out..."

"How did you know to come here?"

"We found your number and just put two and two together." He turned to leave, though a hand on his forearm stopped him. He met Chrissy's gaze. Sighing, he ended up staying until dawn, his parntner arriving a little after seven. All the while, he wondered if this were a sign.


	2. Aftermath and Forgotten feelings?

It's been a week since Deputy Ryan came with the earth-shattering news of Luke's death. Slightly shorter than first chapter, but, after this, things get good.

2: The Aftermath/Forgotten Feelings?

They had buried Luke just two days ago. It had seemed unreal, like a bad dream that you couldn't wake up from. With his dad dead, they, the Seavers had been his family. And, in the end, it had deemed appropiate that they should have been the ones to see him on his way into the afterlife.

No one had taken the death harder than Mike-he blamed himself, even though he knew there was nothing he could have done.

While at the funeral, Deputy Ryan had shown up. He had stood back and kept his distance, but, the Seavers knew he was there. They had all approached him after, thanking him and he simply nodded and repeated that he was sorry for their loss. Chrissy came to him last. They faced each other, neither knowing exactly what to say.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

Silence.

"Your brother Mike seems to be taking this the hardest."

"Well, he's the one who took Luke in. They were close. Real close."

"How are you taking it?"

"Best way I can. I was real young when Luke came into the picture, but, I still remember him."

"Chrissy, I haven't forgotten. Have you?" She hesitated, wondering why he was bringing back all these feelings. Feelings she thought she'd forgotten.

"Kellen, that was a long time ago. It has taken me this long to...

"Forget? You never forgot. Just like I never forgot." He swiftly bent his neck and kissed her, a gentle kiss that made both of their hearts race and left them breathless.

He was right and she knew it. She hadn't forgotten and she never would.


	3. That Night

This is another five days after the funeral, and a day before Chrissy is to go home, but something (or someone) prevents her... (Note: estimated Chrissy's birth, sorry if wrong)

3: That night

It was night, that much Chrissy knew. She was in Dewey High... But how and why? The school was empty, which made since, given that it was night. She was in the gym, but this wasn't just the gym-it had been decorated, streamers hung from the ceiling and bright flowers danced across the walls and ceiling.

She sucked in a quick breath. The spring formal, sophmore year. She remembered it like it was yesterday: Kellen had taken her, though they had met at the dance, her parents would have never approved. She had been in a black strapless dress, it had been beautiful. Kellen was in a white tux, his rich, black hair was neatly slicked over.

She swallowed as she heard footsteps behind her, soft and almost silent. She didn't need to turn- she knew that it was Kellen behind her. He smiled and she felt her legs go out, remembering what had made him attractive those many many years ago.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and they danced slowly. Kellen never let his gaze leave hers and the more they danced, the more relaxed she became and she let herself ease into his arms. He quietly mummered her name over and over again, his lips in her soft hair.

She opened her eyes and it was back to that night: the night that changed everything between them, the night that had been clear and perfect, the night that...

She bolted up in bed, her body shaking and teeth chattering. She blinked several times, making sure that she was still in her parents house and not on Highland Drive. She sighed, being thankful that she had not screamed or done something that would have alerted her parents.

3:18. She sighed and pushed the covers off, crawling out of bed. She knew that sleep was no longer an option. After drinking a glass of water, she went to her purse and opened it. She withdrew a card. It had Kellen's number on it.

She knew it was insane to call him so late, but she couldn't have stopped herself if she'd tried. The phone range twice before he answered. "Hello?" She was stunned-he sounded wide awake. "Chrissy?" She took a deep breath and almost hung up but his voice stopped her. "I know it's you. Did you think about me? I've thought about you as well. See what you're doing? Keeping me up at all hours."

She finally said, "Kellen, I..."

Silence.

"It's all right. I understand." She nervously played with a piece of her hair, twisting it and untwisting it between her fingers. "Chrissy, I understand if you never want to see me again, but, I've never forgotten you, nor what we shared. You changed me forever, and I don't know how to thank you."

"Oh, Kellen."

She heard him laugh and noted a sense of dispair somewhere in it.

"Are you all right, Kellen?" There was one thing Kellen Ryan could have never gotten past Chirssy and that was lying, even if they were talking over the phone.

"No, I'm not ok."

"What can I do to help?"

"Love me again. Love me like you did before."

"I... Oh, Kellen! You are impossible, you know that right?"

"Please, Chrissy. Not a day goes by when I don't think about you and what we went through together. You can't say it wasn't special."

"No, Kellen, it was. It was the most special thing in my life."

"Who says we can't have it all again?"

Chrissy didn't know how to answer.

"Please, let me see you. I need to."

For some reason, she gave in.


	4. Delays and Stiffled Passions

I apologize for all the dialoge and description, it's just the way I am :( Um... next chapter is short and let's just say some very interesting things happen...

4: Delays/Stiffled Passions

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hi Chrissy. When can I pick you up?"

"Don't bother. I'm not coming home for a while."

"What? Why? Is it the whole Luke thing?"

"No. I just need to take care of something."

"Need some help?"

"No. I'll talk to you later, ok Sue?"

"Sure. Bye."

It had been hard enough to avoid a confrontation on why she was styaing an extra week. Her father had commented that she looked a bit pale that morning over breakfast. She disregarded it and asked if she could stay longer. Her parents had exchaged "the look"-you know the one-and she had simply said she had some unresolved issues. They had, of course, been more than willing to say yes.

She was now on her way to see Kellen. She was nervous, there was no doubt about it. Still, she swallowed it and knocked at his front door. For a Deputy, he was doing real good, she mused.

He opened the door and stepped to the side. They nervously eyed each other. Kellen pulled at his sleeves and Chrissy shifted from one foot to the other. Suddenly, Kellen was kissing her and she was doing nothing to stop him. In fact, she kissed back, wanting it, needing it.

They broke apart. Kellen opened his mouth to apologize but Chrissy silence him with another kiss.

"Where's your bedroom?"


	5. Promises

This starts the same day and ends next day. Sorry it's a little long.

5: Promises

They spent the day lost in one another, whispering sweet nothings and when Chrissy left him, every part of her wanted to go right back into his arms. He pulled her back into the bed and onto his lap. She smiled and leaned into his bare chest, smooth and washboard abs. He ran his hands through her hair and softlt mummered, "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"I'll miss you every second you're gone."

She ruffled his hair and smiled. "You'll live." She pulled away and slid on her shoes. Their eyes met and Chrissy wondered how she could have even thought of forgetting someone so beautiful.

"I love you, Chrissy Seaver."

She was startled and didn't know what to say. The sun was starting to sink below the horizon; she knew she had to get home or else her parenst would start a search party. Hey, she wouldn't have put it past them.

Finally, he smiled and she kissed him. It had been one of the best days of both their lives.

At dinner, she was in another world. "Chrissy, are you ok?" her father asked. "You barley touched your food." She looked at the plate of uneaten chicken and sighed.

Her mother felt her forehead and she felt like she was a little girl of 10 or so. "She doesn't have a fever. Did something happen today?"

She wanted to tell them everything: but if she told them about Kellen then she would have to tell them about their high-school days and if she was really lucky, "that night."

She didn't answer, just shook her head and made an excuse about a headache before walking to her bedroom. She picked up her phone and dialed Kellen's number.

"Hello, beautiful."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I just did."

"I miss you already."

"Not as much as I miss you."

"Kellen, if this continues..."

"What?"

"Well, won't they wonder how we know each other?"

"Your folks?"

"Yes. My entire family."

She heard him shuffling through some papers. "Chrissy, I don't care if we tell them..."

"Oh, you mean everything?"

He was taken back by this and said "all right, almost everything. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Sorry."

"Forget it. What time are you coming over?"

"Soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting."

Click.

She sighed. Great, what are you doing? You know how this ended last time. A repeat would be too much for probably either of them to handle.

"Chriss? You ok?" She looked at her mother.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She gently traced her daughter's check and showed the tears. "Oh!"

"Chrissy, what's going on? Who were you talking to?"

Her blood turned to ice. "Where you listening?"

"Yes. What's going on? I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other."

"Mom, please, this is so much more complicated than you realize."

"I think I can figure this one out."

"Oh really?"

"It has to do with Deputy Ryan, doesn't it?"

The stunned look on her face, her blue eyes wide told Maggie that she'd struck gold.

"How... Uh..."

"I noticed the way he acted when he told us about Luke's death."

Silence.

"What's his story?"

"No story."

"Please stop lying. I know there's something between you two. What is it?"

"Mom, please, I can't handle this right now."

"I am your mother. One way or another, I will find out."

She fell asleep, waking and falling back asleep for hours on end. She should have known that her mother would have noticed something was wrong.

But, now that Kellen was back, she didn't see anything wrong.

The next morning, the two women met in battle.

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe some sightseeing."

"Wonderful idea. Alone?"

"Yes."

Jason's eyes wearily drifted from his wife to his daughter. He sensed something big was going on. But, he alsoe sensed it was a mother-daughter issue and it would be best if he stayed out of it.

As soon as she finished eating, Chrissy left.

"What was that about?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out."


	6. Questions and Answers

It's six days later. Can Chrissy find it in her to leave Kellen behind?

6: Questions and answers

It was nearly dawn. Chrissy sat at the kitchen table, no one was awake. Or so she thought. She looked up and saw her mother. Without a word, she sat across from Chrissy. Neither women spoke; it had been a serious battle of wills between the two.

"We met in high school. Sophmore year for me, senior for him." Maggie didn't need to ask who. She knew she was right.

"I couldn't keep away from him. He was like a limelight and I wasn't the only one..."

Silence.

"When he asked me to spring formal, I was shocked. I said yes. We'd done little things together, movies, bowling, just usual teen things. After spring formal, he took me to his prom. That was nearly two months later. He left in June, didn't say where, just took off. I hadn't seen him since."

It was an improvement, but she knew that there was something she wasn't saying. Still, she was glad that she had an outline of how Kellen Ryan fit into her daughter's life.

"I'm glad you told me."

"Well, you were on to me as it was. Thought I'd help."

"I'm still glad."

"You going to tell dad?"

"No. I don't think that's for me to decide, do you?"

By then the sun was slowly coming up. It was her last day with Kellen.

She sighed. She didn't want to leave, so god help her. She wanted to go back to his house, throw herself into his embrace and she never wanted him to let go.

"What are you going to do? Your life is in San Francisco, his is here."

She nodded. "I need to pack" she said, standing quickly, almost knocking her chair over. She didn't want her mother to see the tears as she thought about yesterday...

They had stayed at his place, much like the first day. He had held her for hours, and she wished it could stay like this.

"It could."

"How? My life is in San Francisco."

"The I'll move. Boring here, anyways."

"No, I could never ask you to do that."

"But, you didn't ask."

She sighed, "god this is so confusing."

"No. I love you."

"I love you."

She gasped in spite of herself. Kellen smiled. "I know."

Back in present day, Chrissy finished packing the little things: toothbrush, hairbrush, some loose socks. Her dad knocked on the door.

"Are you almost ready?" She nodded and he said "we shouldn't leave any later than 8:30, if we want to make it on time."

But did she want to make it on time? San Francisco had things but not Kellen.

An hour later, she was in the parking lot of the Seattle airport. Both her parents were there. No sooner had they entered when they heard, "now boarding flight 187 to San Francisco."

She looked at her ticket. That was her flight.

"Chrissy!" The three spun and she sighed in frutration and relief. There was Kellen, his hair disheveled and he looked like he hadn't slept in forever.

"Deputy Ryan?" said Jason, looking very confused.

"Kellen, what are you doing here?"

"You are not getting on that plane."

She shook her head, she'd thought something like this might happen.

"Go home, Kellen."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because, without you, my house isn't a home. My life is meaningless without you in it. I am nothing unless you are a part of me."

"Would someone please explain what in the world is going on?" exclaimed a bewildered Jason.

"Later, dear" said Maggie, patting his arm.

"Kellen, please, this is hard enough."

"I can't be in a world without you, do you understand? I can't think straight, I can barley eat, sleep, and the reason is because all I can think about is you."

"Kellen..."

"I'm not done. These past few weeks have been the best of my life. I know what I need to do and I'm going to do it."

By then, several people were stoping to stare and Chrissy would have gladly sold her sould if someone would have buried her alive right then and there.

"What is going on?!"

"Sir, I've loved your daughter since the day I saw her."

"When you told us about Luke?"

"No."

"Oh, good. For a minute there, you had me going."

"I've loved her since high school."

"High school?"

Slowly, Kellen lowered himself on one knee. "Chrissy Seaver, will you make me the happiest man by being my wife?" She opened her mouth and said...

HA HA HA-Going to have to wait until part 2!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
